


S13E21 他再一次死去

by guanzhaoying



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanzhaoying/pseuds/guanzhaoying
Summary: S13E21Sam被吸血鬼害死的故事，冰恋慎入。
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	S13E21 他再一次死去

Sam的灵魂安静的坐在一旁，周围的吸血鬼饱腹的坐在他的尸体的另一旁。  
“伙计，我好久没有吃的这么饱了。”  
“刚刚几个人都看着好干净，一点不像那个营地里一两个月不洗澡的肮脏血畜。”  
“是啊，如果不是你下嘴不知轻重，我们还可以把他留着，当我们的血奴。”  
“那个男人叫他什么？Sam？Sammy？”  
“Sammy吧，听起来更像狗狗一点。”  
一只吸血鬼不死心的凑到Sam还没有凉的尸体旁，推了推，确认Sam是真的没有活着的可能性了。  
他忽然发现自己手触摸的地方恰好是Sam的胸部，那里的手感刚好，吸血鬼更多的摸了几把，又伸出另一个手去摸向腹部，那里肌肉紧实，这个死去的男人身材见鬼的出色。  
“噢！你好恶心啊！”  
“你什么毛病？你要在死人身上来一炮吗？”  
“真想不到你是这样的堂兄！”  
另外几个吸血鬼不赞同的翻着白眼。  
灵魂Sam也皱眉，转过身不去看这场面。异世界毁灭性的战争，使死神都所剩无几，又或者这个世界本来就没有Sam和Dean的存在，所以死神根本不会知道这里有一个灵魂需要牵引。  
吸血鬼肮脏的布满血迹的手将Sam的衣服解开，如同希腊神雕像一样的身体躺在眼前，白净又充满诱惑，纯洁如教会圣女，脖颈处却被血污侵染。  
手指试探的插进穴口里，虽然很紧，但是尸体已经没有了自主收缩的功能，几根手指根本不需要照顾Sam，一开始就用上了三根手指，撑开后进进出出的抽插几下又将一整个手都用力塞了进去，整个菊穴被塞的满满当当的，吸血鬼这才把整个拳头在甬道里探索着，可惜的是几分钟后，柔软的后穴被拓展的可以塞下吸血鬼的半截手臂，却也没有任何可以帮助润滑的液体出现。  
吸血鬼低声骂了一句脏话，然后放弃的把自己手抽了出来，菊穴天赋异禀的没有因为粗暴的入侵而受伤流血，弹性极好。吸血鬼便不管不顾的解开裤腰带，性急的把自己早就硬了的阴茎放了出来，异于常人的粗长阴茎很快操进了菊穴里，虽然干燥的甬道没有淫液滋润，但是那里的媚肉细软柔嫩，也是别有一番滋味。  
吸血鬼好像好几个月都没有好好的享受性爱，没抽插几分钟就想要在Sam的菊穴里释放，他头皮发麻的压下身子在Sam丰满的胸上啃咬出一个又一个牙印，最后咬着左边的奶头狠狠的碾磨着，将阴茎挺进最深处，精液冲劲十足的射进里面。  
他粗喘着把自己疲软的阴茎拔了出来，长久缺少食物进食使得他没有精力再来第二发，这样的事实认知让吸血鬼自嘲的又骂了句脏话，把阴茎在两条修长的腿上蹭了蹭，然后提上了裤子。  
吸血鬼们免费观看了一场双人运动，就算没有此志也一个个胯下硬了起来，纷纷围上了Sam的尸体，荒诞的戏码无人阻止。  
灵魂Sam听见一声响指，身后腻人的呻吟声全部消失了，Sam愣怔了几秒起身回头，但是一阵空间的极速扭曲使他放佛被什么拖拽住了，下一瞬，Sam便坐了起来，肺部长时间的缺氧令他大口大口的喘气。  
随后他便看到一地僵死的尸体，以及站在不远处，微笑着端详着他的Lucifer……


End file.
